


Drowned

by LeoLeo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, She also can't tag, The Author Regrets Nothing, but only a lil bit, like if you squint it's there - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLeo/pseuds/LeoLeo
Summary: Proposal AU where Person A is too shy to propose so instead they just put the ring on while Person B is asleep.





	Drowned

Alec watched the night sky through the window by their bed. He could see a flock of pigeons take off from a shorter nearby building, could hear the rapid flapping of their wings like a shuffling of a deck of playing cards, and smiled. The streets were full of noise, angry honks from aggravated drivers and shouts from bargaining peddlers. 

Yet underneath all that noise was Magnus’s breathing. It was the loudest thing in the night for Alec, his anchor. 

Whenever he fell asleep to it, the nightmares and waking up in cold sweat vanished. 

The peacefulness of the moment made Alec want to smash his head into a wall. He had it! The stars were shining brighter than they usually did, not a cloud in sight. The moon was full, the breeze warm and gentle, the air smelling of roses from the scented candles Alec had lit. But he didn’t take the stupid box out of his pocket! He knew Magnus would love it, with a center of half topaz, half sapphire, the two’s birth month stones, yet Alec and his idiotic shy self had been to chicken to ask the simple question. 

He could still feel the small box pressed against his thigh in his sweatpants pocket, almost daring him to wake Magnus up and ask.

Pfft. Alexander Lightwood? Proposing to the smartest and most beautiful man on Earth? 

Instead, Alec silently slipped the ring out of his pocket and inserted it on Magnus’s finger.

Heart beating out of his chest, Alec fell asleep. 

…

Alec woke to something-someone prodding him. He grunted and swatted the hand away, burrowing his head deeper into the pillow. 

“Alexander.”

Alec sleepily raised his head, blinking his eyes rapidly. The minute he saw Magnus’s hand splayed across his shoulder, ring on full display, Alec panicked, “By the Angel, I am so sorry-Dunno what came over me I just-I couldn’t ask because that would ruin everything and n-now thinking back to it that was a jerk move because I didn’t let you have a say and-and-”

Magnus put and finger on his lips. That was all it took. Damn. Alec was whipped. 

“Alexander,” Magnus repeated softly, shattering the silence. Nothing even dared to fucking  _ breathe _ at that moment, “What in the world would make you think that I would say no?”

“The fact that you’re a genius and talented and amazing and beautiful and clever and I’m a speck of dust compared to you,” Alec replied immediately, like it was hardwired into his brain, “I don’t deserve you.” He looked down at his hands guiltily.

“You’re an idiot.”

Alec’s head snapped up, meeting Magnus’s golden ones.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Magnus said with such confidence, Alec was surprised, “I love you, and I’ve told you that enough times for it to be quite apparent that I mean it. You are the most selfless person I’ve ever met. You’re always putting your sibling’s needs before your own, and at this point, it honestly makes me worry. To add on, I can never understand why you are self-conscious about yourself because you are the most beautiful person on the planet, kind, smart, adorable, sweet, shy,  _ perfect _ , obviously too good for me, which is  _ exactly _ why I accept your proposal.”

“Really?” Alec’s voice squeaked.

“Really.”

...

Alec recalled when they first started dating, how closed up Magnus was about his past. Alec had his own secrets too, and gradually, he was able to get Magnus to open up a bit. He felt the urgent need to know more, not just to skim the surface like all Magnus’s other past lovers. No, he was better than that. He would try harder, diving deep into the wonderful sea that was Magnus, even if it got him killed in the process. And if it did, Alec would die happily. So that was what he was. Impossibly happy, and most importantly,

Drowned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’ve ended both my fics so far with the title, and I think I’m going to keep it that way because it’s my style of writing. If you think it’s repetitive and boring, WELL THEN *blows raspberry*


End file.
